Fireworks and Insanity 2017
by Eternal Nexus Warrior
Summary: Warrior is back to celebrate the New Year, and with the help of Dynamis, Ranmaru, Rosalina, Ryutaro, Yukina, and Titania, she's ready to close this year off with a bang! (Contains insanity and MFB villains being sent into the air with fireworks. You've been warned.


**Just when you thought it was safe to step into the room! I am back. And I am bringing 2017 to a close, with the biggest bang of the year!**

 **Dynamis: *pops in* Ugh... I get tortured by you in your stories usually!**

 **Me: Except on new years Dynamis. That's reserved for someone else. And you know who.**

 **Anyways, Enjoy the one-shot! I don't own MFB, only my OCs Ranmaru, Rosalina, Titania, Chrona, and Shiro.**

 _December 30th_

"Ugh... 2017 is about to close, and she chooses now to invite us over to the studio on an urgent request! I really don't look forward to this.

Rosalina giggled as she, Dynamis, Titania, and the Fukami brothers walked down the streets to Warrior's studio. Usually if it meant going over to the place that both Dynamis and Ryuga had dubbed 'The torture chamber', it involved a story prep idea that left many of the bladers too traumatized to even move. Even if some of it was the blader's own doing.

But this time, things were different. The recently returned author had messaged them to come to the studio as quickly as possible, and not to alert any of the villains of what was going on.

"I swear if it's another Pichu-sitting session for the weekend, I'm gonna lose it. Sugar still never leaves my hair along," Dynamis grumbled, pointing to the electric pokemon that was snug in his hair.

"No, it doesn't seem like something like that. What would involve us, but none of the villains?" Ranmaru asked, earning a shrug from Titania and Ryutaro.

"Well whatever it is, we're about to find out," Rosalina pointed out as she opened the door. "Warrior? You in here?"

"Yep! Is everyone else with ya?"

The five bladers watched as the lights turned on, revealing a figure a year or two older than them. The figure was a young woman with fair skin, blue green eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair with a streak of purple bangs. A galaxy printed tank top with matching pants, black boots, and a puffy pink hat made up the outfit she wore, a beige colored bag with a purple symbol over her shoulder.

"Good, I'm glad everyone's here. Close the door please, we don't want any of the villain's hearing what I have in store for them." Warrior stated as she reclined in her rolling chair, the pichu in Dynamis' hair jumping off of him and into her lap, "So, you guys all know what day it is, right?"

"The day before new year's eve?" Rosalina asked.

"Exactly Rosalina. And if you guys recall back in both 2014 and 2015, We all did something together as a team. Do you recall it?" A chorus of headshakes escaped the blader around Warrior, and the authoress sighed, "Do you guys recall the words, fireworks and villains together?"

Dynamis was about to shake his head no when he realized something, and had Pluto himself had been there, he would of said the expression that formed on the Jupiter blader's face was pure evil incarnate. Which managed to terrify both Ryutaro and Ranmaru, and worry Rosalina in the process. From where Warrior was sitting though, her grin widened as she made eye contact with the other. "I see that Dynamis remembers what I'm talking about."

"Dynamis, are you alright? Is hades curse active?" Rosalina asked.

"Oh he's fine Rosalina. I'm not that evil to turn someone to the dark side on holidays." Warrior pointed out, before whispering to herself so no one could hear her, "Except on my birthday."

"Then why is he grinning like Hades himself has possessed him?!"

"Here's a few hints. Chrona? Pluto? Hades' curse? TSAT?"

Both Ryutaro and Ranmaru's eyes widened, and the older male slowly placed his hand behind his back. "Rosalina, I think I know what she's talking about," The kendo master stated as he looked up at Warrior, a half excited look on his face, "Are we going hunting for Doji and the others and tying them to fireworks again!?"

Titania squealed with excitement and Rosalina's eyes widened as Warrior's grin grew half crazed. "Hit the hammer on the nail with that response. I missed out on 2016's due to my hiatus, and I'm very peeved I failed to do that. So, we're reviving the tradition. I'm back with a vengeance in this fandom. And on the holidays, it's the villains who suffer."

"Finally! I was extremely ticked that you didn't do it last year. Although I didn't miss the whole getting tortured by Chrona in TSAT." Dynamis paused as a vortex opened up above them, and a large crate crashed down in front of the group. "I finally get some payback for what they did!"

"To be honest, I was done with torturing you in TSAT after Hades Curse was lifted. But I get your point." Warrior stated as she kicked open the crate, revealling an arsenal of weapons ranging from potato launchers, marshmallow shooters, rapid-fire paintball guns, to sprinkle smoke bombs and a heavy duty cupcake bazooka that was calibrated with over a dozen cupcake flavors, "Bringing the big ammo for this one, aren't you Dynamis? How much more sadistic can you get when it involves Pluto as part of the payback? After all, you caused quite the destructive run in my truth and dare fic here at the studio."

"Please tell me you're considering bringing that back? I need more chances to kick Chrona's butt for all the pain she put my brother through." Ranmaru complained, "That and I miss your co-host going sadistic animatronic mode on both her and Pluto."

"Contemplating it. Might be hard considering that me and Josh have our own projects. But I might bring someone else into the action if I do. Anyways, you guys in on this or what?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Um... Can I join in?"

Everyone in the room paused as Yukina entered the room, a light blue lightsaber in her hands. "I'm still really mad at Nozomi for something, and She's with Doji's little get together with the other villians tomorrow, so..." The blue haired girl grew embarrassed as she hid her head.

"The more the merrier here. Besides, that evens out the group. There's seven villains, and seven of us." Titania pointed out.

"O-Oh, thank you. So... where do we start?"

* * *

 _December 31st 9:00 pm_

"Thank goodness last year was nice and quiet. Maybe that pesky authoress finally quit ."

Doji smirked as he took a drink of his orange juice, celebrating with Pluto, Rago, Ziggurat, Shiro, Nozomi and Pluto's sister and his niece Chrona. The 7 of them had decided to get together for the end of the year, celebrating over a year of peace with no one torturing them.

"Good, that mean my sister will finally stop pestering me. That authoress who created us is a bad influence on her." Nozomi stated, tugging her dark blue hair behind her head.

"I wouldn't be to sure of yourself. I've been sensing something amiss within the world these past few weeks. And it has to do with writing." Chrona pointed out, frowning in concern, "Just last night I felt a major disturbance in the air."

"Chrona, you have to remember the fourth wall vortex is still active even when she isn't around. maybe someone activated it without knowing. Remember the pie incident last month?" Shiro asked.

"Can't deny it was good pie though."

Doji chuckled at his niece's concern, before noticing the lights above them flickering. "Hmm, that's odd. We just fixed those last week." The wolf blader paused as he looked at his computer, "And Merci's been offline all night as well."

"Oh for crying out loud, calm down Doji! I'll go check if you're so freaking worry." Ziggurat stated as he got up and left the room.

On another side of the room, warning bells went off in Chrona's head. _Something about this seems very off. Merci is always online for updates. Why would he be offline if has to keep updating his data at midni-_ The green haired woman's thoughts were cut off as Ziggurat's scream rang out in the building, before the lights above them blacked out similtaniously. "Okay, that is not good." Shiro pointed out as all of them stood up at the same time.

"Oh, he's probably playing a prank. Let's go find him so I can kick his butt." Nozomi growled as the group exited the room and separated from each other, not seeing a pair of eyes watching them leave.

* * *

"Seriously, this leaves too many warnings of a trap in my mind."

Shiro sighed as he walked down one of the blacked out corridors of the Dark Nebula building, a feeling of dread on his mind. "If it weren't for my pride, I'd agree with my girlfriend in saying that something involving the fourth wall is tied into this. But Warrior's been absent for over 15 months!"

"Oh, have I? Or did I temporally go on hiatus to build up my skills so I can get better at writing Shiro?"

Green eyes widened as Shiro opened his mouth to scream, and was immediately knocked out. Above him, Warrior giggled as she teleported the other to the roof. "Man, these guys are off their game. 2 down, five to go. And me and Ryutaro already finished catching our Villains." The authoress stated, her hair tugged back into a ponytail as she pulled her goggles over her face. "Well guys, keep me entertained. Payback comes in many ways."

* * *

"Ugh! Seriously, how hard is it to find a mad scientist who has a weird plan for world domination and his odd weasel pet!?"

Nozomi growled. "Honestly, If this is his twisted idea of a new year's prank, I'm not laughing. When I find Ziggurat, I am going to make sure I kick his butt from New York and back to Japan, and then use him for training practice-" The blue haired adult never finished her rant as a frying pan collided with her head, causing the other to fall unconscious to the floor.

Above her, Yukina giggled as she brandished the frying pan. "Warrior and Titania were right. This is a lot of fun!"

* * *

"Guys, bad news! Shiro and Nozomi are missing as well!"

Doji felt his heart race as he and the remaining three of their group met up at a cross section of the building. "I don't think this is a prank anymore. Someone's invaded the Dark Nebula building. The only question is who?" The wolf blader asked, before his eyes widened. "No... It can't be! It just can't!"

Chrona and Pluto's faces were full of fear, while Rago at least had the pride to hide his. "You're not thinking she's back, do you?" The green haired woman asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you four tell me?" The four bladers jumped at the sound of a voice from the speakers, child-like giggles escaping the machines above them, "My you guys, it's been some time. Have you guys missed me?"

"Warrior! What have you done to Ziggurat, Nozomi, and Shiro!?" Doji exclaimed, "Why are you back!?

"I only knocked out Shiro. You'd have to ask Yukina and Ryutaro on what they did to get them," Warrior stated as she appeared out of nowhere, "Now, as to why I'm back in this universe, let's just say I'm back from an extend vacation from other fandoms and my hiatus. And now that I'm back, I thought it would be a good way to celebrate my return and the new year. So, as to where the other three of you guys are, I'm gonna be honest and say that they're currently tied up at the moment. You'll be joining them shortly."

"By your hand? You and what army!?"

Warrior gave a giggle as she vanished, her voice echoing around them. "Oh no, not me. There are others who have grudges with you. Namely for all the torture you put them through Doji."

Before any of them could be ask what the authoress meant by that, a loud thump could be heard Chrona slumped forward, revealing Rosalina with a cupcake bazooka. Abandoning his dignity, Rago gave a screech as the trio scattered, leaving an unconscious Chrona and the Artemis blader on their own. "Who knew victory tasted so sweet." Rosalina stated as she grabbed a red velvet cupcake from the bazooka and bit into it, "We should help you with torturing them more often Warrior."

"I could use the help sometimes. Multiple villains at once are a pain to chase after." There was a pause in the speaker before the authoress continued, "Hey, could you save a few of those? I missed dinner cause I had I heavy breakfest and lunch."

"Alright, alright."

* * *

"I hate that woman! She's pure evil!"

Doji felt his voice grow ragged as he stopped to breath in a hallway. "So she has sent her OCs to capture us. Like anyone could capture me. Even Rosalina is weak compared to her brother." The leader of the dark nebula mumbled to himself.

"Well that's rather offensive. I really don't think Rosalina would like hearing you say that."

The wolf blader whipped around as Ryutaro and Ranmaru cornered him. "Go figure she sends both of you together to face me. You two fukami brothers are starting be thorns in my side!" Doji snarled.

Ranmaru smirked. "Funny, i was gonna say the same thing. Oh, but you are wrong on one thing. Originally I was sent on this along. Ryutaro just came to see justice served to the highest degree." The lucario blader stated.

"What are you two gonna do, knock me out with your beys?"

Doji was about to taunt them more, but a potato hit him square first in the face and knocked him unconscious. "Oh come on Ryu, I was gonna take the shot with mine!" Ranmaru scolded as his brother looked at him sheepishly.

"I thought you wanted to draw the moustache on him." Ryutaro pointed out.

"Shoot you're right! Where are those purple and pink markers."

* * *

"Where are you Warrior!? Come out and face me like the namesake you are!"

Rago growled as he looked around. "I'm not going down without a fight. If you're gonna be taking us out, then I'm gonna be leaving you with a few scratches with nemesis in the process!" The nemesis wielder roared.

"Nah, Warrior's not worth your time Rago, but I am. Usually, I love a good challenge. Pity we have very little time to spare tonight."

Rago was about to say something, when a leg flashed out of nowhere and kicked him square in the face, knocking him out. Above him Titania sighed as she watched the taller blader slump forward. "Newsflash Rago, that's was an act of mercy since you are my boyfriend's brother."

* * *

"I'm the only one left. I'm the only one freaking left."

Pluto whimpered as he heard heavy cackling in the hallways outside of the closet. After seeing Rago go down at the hands of Titania, the other gave up running and decided to hide in a nearby closet. "Who'd she send for me? I really don't want to deal with Rosalina right now! I get it, I'm really screwed in this situation!" The midnight haired blader wailed as he looked around the tight spot, before shutting his eyes, "I get it, I made you guys lose it! Just make my capture swift and painless!"

"Oh Pluto, Pluto. After the torment you put me through during Nemesis' revival, painless is the last thing that it's gonna be."

Eyes snapped opened and Pluto watched as the door to the closet was kicked down, revealing Dynamis looking at him with a crazed expression and carrying a pair of rapid fire paintball guns. "I've been wanting to get back at you for a while now for the torment you put both me and Rosalina through. I get it, this probably means more torment in stories for me and Rosalina in the future of her stories. But right now, Warrior was generous to allow me some well deserved payback on this night." The Jupiter blader explained, grabbing a few sprinkle smoke bombs from a bag at his side.

Pluto smirked. "Oh, so she sent you. What are you gonna do with those? You have very little experience with paintball fights." The midnight haired blader questioned.

Dynamis smirked. "There's a perk to being an Authoress favorite Pluto. Guess who gave me the knowledge to use these?"

"...Well shoot."

* * *

 _11:45 pm_

"Uh... Do you guys think he went a little overboard with the multitude of multi-colored, glitter paintballs and sprinkle bombs?"

Warrior just rolled on the floor laughing as the bladers looked over at the villains tied to the giant pile of fireworks, Pluto a mess of many colors, glitter, and sprinkles. "Well when someone's been your tormentor, and you're Dynamis, it's well worth it. Besides Rosalina, he did half of that for your sake," Titania pointed out as she looked over the pink and purple marker doodles on Doji's face before looking at Ryutaro and Ranmaru, "Nice work you two. You guys must of had quiet the field day with Doji."

"We're family Titania. Me and Ryu take revenge in a hardcore way. Dad's gonna be really proud," Ranmaru stated, before looking at Shiro, "You know, I think you would have been fine if you hadn't tormented us in TSAT Shiro."

The pale haired blader looked over at Warrior in fear. "Come on Warrior, please let me go! I get it, I was a total jerk in TSAT!"

"A big one might I add."

Shiro rolled his eyes and ignored Ranmaru as he looked over at his creator. "But I've been improving. Besides, I'm pretty important for Elemental's plot in the future right? And lately I've been going through some karma in there. And it's only been 5 chapters so far!"

Warrior put a finger to her chin as she went into a thinking position. "Hmm... That is true. You have been through a bit these past few weeks..."

Chrona glared at her boyfriend. "WAIT, YOU KNEW!?"

Shiro looked down in shame as he nodded. "Well, he did keep his promise on not to say anything to the villains in return for less punishment... But the torment from TSAT is still at a higher mark..." Warrior paused as she pulled a script for the first eight chapters of Elemental, and motioned for the untied bladers to gather round, "You guys got two minutes to decide by looking through the first Arc of my story. If you guys all agree that he goes free, then it shall be so."

The 6 bladers nodded as they looked over the papers. With them occupied, Warrior poofed a recliner into the area and sat back in it before looking over at the tied up villains. "So... any of you guys seen Riverdale yet?" The authoress asked as she snapped her fingers, a plate of hash browns in her hands

"Oh I have good plot. I like how it takes a darker turn from the comics," Shiro stated, and Warrior nodded in agreement.

"I agree. Shame we have to wait another two and a half weeks for the mid-season premiere." The authoress admitted as she took a bit of the breakfest food, before poofing a glass of water with a up as well, "Need a drink of water just in case they vote against ya?"

"Might be needed. I had a sore throat for a month from two years ago."

Warrior nodded as she teleported the hash browns and reclining chair away before allowing the male to drink the water, just as the 6 bladers looked up at her. "I don't think he'll need it Warrior. We thought it over, and we've decided that he gets a break this month." Titania stated as she looked over at Shiro, the other villains screeching in protest, "But don't think that it'll give you a free pass for it next year if your go back to how you were!"

"I can live with that!" Shiro paused as he was teleported off of the fireworks's pile and ran to give his creator a hug, "Oh thank you guys!"

"You're welcome. But you still ain't done with your redemption," Warrior pointed out as she looked at the other villains, "Now, where should I send you guys this year? Last time I did this, I sent you guys to the moon."

Doji and the others glared at the authoress as she looked over at the blader behind her. "What do you guys think? Should I send them to the moon again?"

"Let's not repeat it Warrior. Any places you want to visit in the past?" Dynamis asked.

Warrior's eyes widened. "The past! What a great Idea Dynamis!" The authoress exclaimed as she snapped her fingers, a time bomb being placed on top of the fireworks, "Hope you guys have studied on the prehistoric era. Guess who's gonna be stuck there for a good month?"

The sound of a clock chiming could be heard in the distance, and Doji started screaming as the authoress snapped her fingers once more, igniting the fireworks and sending them into the air. "Curse you Warrior! I will have my vengeance on you!" The wolf blader declared as hues of pinks, blues, and purples filled the sky.

The remaining bladers watched the scene with awe as they munched on left over cupcakes from the cupcake bazooka. "You know, this is one thing I actually missed because of your hiatus Warrior," Dynamis admitted as he turned to face the Authoress, only to find the shorter figure fast asleep on her reclining chair with a dark red blanket over her form, "Huh. I guess even Authoress get tired from all that work."

"Well you gotta keep in mind she babysits her siblings all the time," Rosalina pointed out, earning nods from the other OC bladers.

"I guess I'll let it slide this time. Besides, if we didn't have her and the other authors and authoresses around, we'd be lacking a lot of stories as a fandom."

 **And thus concludes the one-shot for this year. I just wanna say thank you to many of my friends in this fandom who have been there for me over the years. Especially my good friends Queen, Nyx, Galaxy, Luster Cross, SilverSwirls, and NebulousFlygon. You guys have literally been there for me a lot this year, especially since I returned to this fandom.**

 **Anyways, tomorrow starts a new year, and a new chapter in my life as an author. But I'm not going at it alone. Until 2018, this is Warrior signing out, for the final time in 2017. Catch ya in the new year, and on the other side of the nexus!**


End file.
